A computer system may include one or more memory modules, such as dual in-line memory modules (DIMMs). DIMMs typically include memory components, such as dynamic random-access memory (DRAM) and/or memory buffers. Further, a computer system may include a memory controller to control communication between the memory components and other electronic components of the computer system. For instance, the memory controller may transmit one or more mode register set (MRS) memory commands to the memory components to control various signal timings, reference voltages, modes and/or other operations of the memory components.
In certain computer systems, the memory controller may be capable of individually configuring each memory component in a DIMM. For instance, the memory controller may receive and/or generate memory commands that configure each memory component to a respective setting. Processing and executing such commands consumes resources and increases the power draw of the computer system.